DIRTY YOONMIN COUPLE
by chocochims
Summary: Hanyalah sekumpulan cerita kisah cinta yang 'panas' antara Yoongi dan Jimin.
1. Chapter 1

Terlihat Min Yoongi dengan penampilan coolnya sedang berjalan menuju kantin. Tujuannya bukan untuk mengisi perut tetapi untuk hal lain yang lebih ia sukai dari 'Tidur'.

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun Yoongi menarik lengan seseorang yang sedang asik menikmati makanannya. Membawanya menuju parkiran sekolah. Dan masuk ke dalam mobil sport mewahnya yang berwarna merah menambah kesan cool milik Min Yoongi.

"Yak! Aku belum menghabiskan makananku, sunbae!" Teriak namja yang di tarik Yoongi tadi saat ia dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di samping Yoongi.

Yoongi tak menghiraukan protesan dari namja yang berada di sampingnya, ia langsung menyalakan mobilnya dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Kau tau, aku sedang menikmati makananku tadi!"

"Jimin."

"Bahkan aku harus mengantri cukup lama untuk mendapatkannya!"

"Jimin."

"Dan tega-teganya sunbae menarikku begitu saja tanpa menghabiskannya dulu!"

"JIMIN?!"

Oke, cukup sudah ocehan dari namja disampingnya ini yang membuat kepala Yoongi berdenyut.

Namja tersebut adalah Park Jimin, hoobae Yoongi di sekolah mereka dan juga kekasihnya tentu saja. Tak mungkin Yoongi akan mengijinkan seseorang masuk ke dalam mobil kesayangannya ini jika tak ada hubungan yang spesial.

"Kenapa sunbae berteriak kepadaku?!" Tanya Jimin dengan suara 5 oktafnya. /kkkkk/

Yoongi pun menepikan mobilnya sebentar dan menarik tengkuk Jimin. Ia mencium Jimin dengan ganas sehingga Jimin tak mampu menyeimbangkan ciuman mereka.

Jimin yang merasa akan mati dalam ciuman mereka mulai memukul-mukul dada Yoongi untuk segera menghentikannya. Tapi sayang, Yoongi bukannya melepaskannya, ia malah semakin menahan tengkuk Jimin.

Yoongi pun membutuhkan oksigen saat ini, akan tetapi ia masih bisa menahannya beberapa detik untuk menghukum Jimin hingga.. pingsan(?) dalam ciumannya.

Dan benar saja. Tak lama kemudian Jimin pingsan karena kekurangan oksigen di dalam paru-parunya.

Yoongi pun akhirnya melepas tautan mereka dan mengatur posisi Jimin agar nanti badannya tak pegal-pegal.

Setelah itu Yoongi menyalakan kembali mobilnya dan pergi menuju apartemennya yang ia tinggali bersama Jimin.

Mengapa mereka tinggal bersama? Karena Yoongi ingin hidup mandiri dan mandiri bersama Jimin. Singkat, Padat dan Jelas sehingga alasannya tersebut di percayai orangtuanya dan orangtua Jimin.

Yoongi bersyukur selama perjalanan tak ada ocehan-ocehan dari mulut kekasih bantetnya itu yang hampir membuatnya gila.

Setelah sampai di parkiran apartemen mereka, Yoongi menggendong Jimin ala Piggy Back Hug dan berjalan memasuki gedung apartemennya. /anggap ajah syugahh lebih kuat dari chimchim/

Dan sampailah mereka di depan apartemen yang sudah mereka tinggali selama 3 bulan ini.

Yoongi sedikit kesusahan untuk membuka pintu apartemen tersebut mengingat ada Jimin yang sedang tertidur di punggungnya.

Saat pintu telah berhasil di buka Yoongi langsung masuk dan menutup pintu memakai kakinya. Pintu itu akan otomatis terkunci ketika sudah tertutup.

Yoongi pun membawa Jimin ke ruang tamu dan menurunkannya di atas sofa yang empuk. Dan juga Yoongi mulai menindih Jimin yang sedang dalam keadaan tak sadar.

Ia mulai membuat tanda kepemilikinnya pada leher Jimin sebanyak mungkin sehingga Jimin sedikit melenguh dalam tidurnya. /anggap aja pingsan itu sama kyk tidur/

Setelah puas pada leher Jimin, Yoongi pun beralih ke arah nipple merah muda milik Jimin. Sebelumnya, Yoongi membuka atasan Jimin terlebih dahulu sehingga Jimin hanya memakai celana sekolahnya saja.

Yoongi dengan rakusnya mulai menikmati nipple milik Jimin.

Karena perbuatan Yoongi tersebut membuat Jimin sedikit sadar dan mulai menatap ke bawah.

"S-sunbae?" Panggil Jimin pelan.

Yoongi yang mendengar suara Jimin segera menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mulai menatap tajam ke arah Jimin.

"Kau ingin ku buat pingsan lagi?"

Jimin hanya mengerjap bingung dengan pertanyaan Yoongi tersebut.

"Sudah berapa kali ku katakan untuk berhenti memanggilku 'Sunbae' di saat kita sedang berdua? Kau benar-benar ingin ku hukum hari ini, eoh?"

Well. Mereka memang sepasang kekasih tetapi jika di sekolah status mereka hanyalah Sunbae dan Hoobae karena mereka ingin merahasiakan hubungan mereka yang masih sangat tabu di Korea bahkan seluruh Asia.

"Mian." Ucap Jimin sedikit takut saat ia sadar akan tatapan 'lapar' dari Yoongi tersebut.

"Kau tetap di hukum." Balas Yoongi sambil membuka ikatan dasi pada lehernya.

Yoongi pun mulai mengikat tangan Jimin dengan dasi miliknya tadi dan mengankat lengan Jimin ke atas.

"Jangan pindahkan tanganmu atau hukumanmu akan bertambah." Jimin pun menganggukan kepalanya pertanda ia mengerti.

Selanjutnya, Yoongi segera menelanjangi Jimin. Yoongi mulai memainkan penis Jimin yang sudah tegang sedari tadi.

"Ahhh" desahan Jimin keluar dengan sendirinya sehingga Yoongi memasang smirknya.

"Jangan mendesah juga jika kau tak ingin mendapatkan hukuman lebih."

Jimin menatap Yoongi tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Yoongi katakan. Jimin mulai merasakan bahwa Yoongi memang ingin menghukumnya lebih.

Perlahan Yoongi mulai memasukkan penis Jimin ke dalam mulutnya. Menaik-turunkan kepalanya sambil menghisap kuat penis Jimin dan juga meramas pelan twinballsnya. Jimin mati-matian menahan desahannya tapi apa daya jika Yoongi memberikannya kenikmatan bertubi-tubi.

Jimin akhirnya mendesah keras saat Yoongi mulai mempercepat temponya. Yoongi mulai bersmirk-ria saat mendengar desahan Jimin.

"H-hyung.. a-kuhh akahhn k-ke.."

Saat Jimin akan mengeluarkan pelepasan pertamanya, Yoongi dengan sengaja menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menutup menutup jalur keluar sperma milik Jimin.

Jimin hanya dapat menutup matanya saat merasakan orgasme keringnya tersebut.

"Aku akan menghukummu nanti malam saja. Sekarang segera puaskan aku." Ucap Yoongi sambil memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di atas sofa.

"Uke on top?" Tawar Yoongi.

Jimin mulai berdiri dan membuka resleting celana milik Yoongi dan mengeluatkan sesuatu yang sudah mengeras sedari tadi.

Jimin membasahi penis Yoongi dengan salivanya agar tak terlalu susah dan sakit saat memasuki dirinya nanti.

Perlahan tapi pasti Jimin mengarahkan penis Yoongi ke depan lubang surganya. Dengan sekali hentakan penis Yoongi masuk seluruhnya.

"Aaaahhhhmmpphh" desah Jimin tertahan saat Yoongi mulai melumat bibirnya.

Tak butuh lama agar lubang Jimin beradaptasi dengan kehadiran 'little' Yoongi. Jimin mulai menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan.

"F-faster J-jimin.." ucap Yoongi karena merasa pergerakan Jimin terlalu lambat.

Tetapi Jimin tak menghiraukannya. Ia tetap pada tempo lambatnya sambil menikmati penis Yoongi di dalamnya.

Dengan tak sabar, Yoongi mendorong Jimin untuk tertidur kembali di atas sofa tersebut.

Yoongi mulai mempercepat tempo permainan mereka sehingga Jimin mendesah tak karuan.

"Ahh.. Disanahhh Hyungghhhh" Yoongi telah menemukan titik nikmat Jimin. Ia mulai menghentakan dengan keras pada titik nikmat Jimin.

"A-kuh ahkannnhhh k-keluar hyunghh" desah Jimin.

"Bersama."

Dan akhirnya mereka orgasme bersamaan. Yoongi menatap wajah sayu milik Jimin-nya sehingga juniornya siap untuk ronde kedua.

Sebelum Yoongi melanjutkan ronde kedua mereka.

"Hyung lapar~" ucap Jimin dengan wajah kasihannya yang terlihat sangat imut di mata Yoongi.

Yoongi pun mengurungkan niatnya dan melepas penisnya dari dalam lubang Jimin.

"Baiklah aku pesan makanan dulu. Dan kau segera bersihkan dirimu. Sebentar malam akan kita lanjutkan lagi" ucap Yoongi sambil memperbaiki celananya yang hanya di buka di bagian resletingnya saja dan merapikan bajunya yang sedikit kusut.

END


	2. Chapter 2 (1-2)

Pria mungil dan cantik itu berjalan agak ragu memasuki hotel berbintang lima. Sang petugas satpam yang berdiri di samping pintu hotel menangkap kecurigaan pada pria itu. Tapi dia hanya memandang saja dengan awas ke arah pria itu yang kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di lounge yang agak di pojok.

Sang petugas satpam itu memperhatikan sekian lama, ada sesuatu yang harus dicurigainya terhadap pria itu. Karena dua kali waiter mendatanginya tapi, pria itu hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Mejanya masih kosong. Tak ada yang dipesan. Lantas untuk apa pria itu duduk seorang diri. Adakah seseorang yang sedang ditunggunya.

Petugas satpam itu mulai berpikir bahwa pria itu bukanlah tipe mafia yang biasa mencari mangsa di hotel ini. Usianya nampak belum terlalu dewasa. Tapi tak bisa dibilang anak-anak walau wajahnya terlihat seperti seorang bayi dekalipun. Sekitar usia remaja yang tengah beranjak dewasa.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya petugas satpam itu mendekati meja pria itu.

"Maaf, Tuan. Apakah anda sedang menunggu seseorang?"

"Tidak!" Jawab pria itu sambil mengalihkan wajahnya ke tempat lain.

"Lantas untuk apa anda duduk di sini?"

"Apakah tidak boleh?" Pria itu mulai memandang ke arah sang petugas satpam dengan tatapan tak sukanya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Ini tempat berkelas dan hanya diperuntukan bagi orang yang ingin menikmati layanan kami." Jawab petugas satpam tersebut dengan membalas tatapan pria tersebut dengan lembut walau sedikit tersirat ketidaksukaannya pada pria itu.

"Maksud, Bapak?"

Kini pria tersebut mengerutkan keningnya pertanda ia sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan petugas satpam tersebut dan mulai sedikit menaikkan suaranya.

"Anda harus memesan sesuatu untuk bisa duduk disini, Tuan."

"Nanti saya akan pesan setelah saya ada uang. Tapi sekarang, izinkanlah saya duduk di sini untuk sesuatu yang akan saya jual." Kata pria itu dengan suara yang mulai melembut.

"Jual? Apakah anda menjual sesuatu di sini?"

Petugas satpam itu memperhatikan pria itu. Tak nampak ada barang yang akan dijual. Mungkin pria ini adalah pramuniaga yang hanya membawa brosur.

"Okelah. Apapun yang akan anda jual, ini bukanlah tempat untuk berjualan. Mohon mengerti."

"Saya ingin menjual diri saya." Kata pria itu dengan tegas sambil menatap dalam-dalam kearah petugas satpam itu.

Petugas satpam itu terkesima sambil melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Mari ikut saya." Kata petugas satpam itu memberikan isyarat dengan tangannya.

Pria itu menangkap sesuatu tindakan kooperativ karena ada secuil senyum di wajah petugas satpam itu. Tanpa ragu pria itu melangkah mengikuti petugas satpam itu.

Di koridor hotel itu terdapat kursi yang hanya untuk satu orang. Di sebelahnya ada telepon antar ruangan yang tersedia khusus bagi pengunjung yang ingin menghubungi penghuni kamar di hotel ini. Di tempat inilah persetujuan berlangsung.

"Apakah anda serius?" Tanya petugas satpam tersebut sedikit ragu.

"Saya serius." Jawab pria itu tegas.

"Berapa tarif yang anda minta?"

"Setinggi-tingginya."

"Ada apa ini?"

Tiba-tiba saja ada suara berat yang menengahi pembicaraan kedua orang tersebut. Pemuda dengan setelan jas yang mahal dilengkapi dengan bau parfum khas orang beruang banyak menatap tajam ke arah petugas satpam tersebut.

Petugas satpam itu terkejut sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan saya, Sajang-nim."

"Kau dibayar disini bukan untuk berduaan dengan seseorang. Segera kembali ke tempatmu."

Tanpa menunggu detik kelima, petugas satpam itu langsung saja pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Maafkan saya atas kelancangan pekerja saya, Tuan. Perkenalkan saya Min Yoongi, pemilik hotel ini."

Pemuda berstelan jas tersebut menunduk hormat kepada pria di hadapannya.

"Tak apa dan perkenalkan saya Park Jimin."

"Apa ada keluhan ketidaknyamanan hotel saya?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Maaf, saya bukan penghuni hotel anda. Saya hanya ingin menjual sesuatu."

"Di hotel ini sangat dilarang keras untuk.."

Belum sempat Yoongi menyelesaikan kata-katanya, namun Jimin sudah lebih dulu memotongnya yang membuat mata sipit Yoongi sedikit melotot kearahnya.

"Saya hanya ingin menjual diri."

Setelah perbincangan yang sedikit canggung tadi, disinilah kedua orang tersebut berada. Ruang pribadi seorang Min Yoongi yang tak mungkin dimasuki oleh siapapun tanpa kehendaknya.

"Jadi, dalam hal apa anda ingin menjual diri anda?" Tanya Yoongi sesaat setelah menyuruh Jimin untuk duduk di sofa panjang miliknya dan Yoongi sendiri duduk di samping Jimin.

"Urusan pribadi."

"Baiklah. Apakah kau tau bahwa kau ini lelaki yang mungkin saja akan mengalami sedikit kesulitan jika menjual diri di tempat seperti ini?"

"Saya sudah tak punya pilihan lain, Tuan. Maafkan saya atas kelancangan saya kemari. Saya akan segera pergi dari sini."

Setelah itu Jimin pun bangkit berdiri namun kembali terduduk karena ditarik oleh Yoongi. Namun kali ini Jimin duduk di atas pangkuan Yoongi.

"Berapa hargamu?" Tanya Yoongi tepat di telinga kiri Jimin dan mulai mengelus-elus perut Jimin.

"Semahal-mahalnya karena ini yang pertama bagiku."

"Silahkan tulis saja nanti berapapun maumu, namun sekarang aku mengharapkan kepuasaan darimu."

Kemudian Yoongi meramas kuat sesuatu yang ada di balik celana Jimin sehingga Jimin memekik tak kalah kuat.

Tiba-tiba saja kegiatan mereka terganggu oleh suara benda yang berdering nyaring di ruangan tersebut.

Yoongi dengan terpaksa harus menurunkan Jimin dari pangkuannya dan segera berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya kemudian menjawab panggilan dari telepon tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yoongi tanpa salam maupun basa-basi sedikitpun.

"Maafkan saya, Sajang-nim. Ibu anda sedang berjalan ke ruangan anda."

Tanpa membalas apapun segera Yoongi menutup teleponnya dan kembali ke tempat dimana Jimin berada.

"Maafkan aku, namun bisakah kita lanjutkan lain kali? Aku ada urusan mendadak."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, Tuan."

"Yoongi."

Jimin menatap heran ke arah Yoongi karena tak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"Panggil aku Yoongi dan berikan nomor teleponmu."

"Oh baiklah, Yoongi. Ini kartu namaku."

Setelah itu Jimin benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan kembali bertemu dengan petugas satpam tadi.

"Apakah anda masih mencari pelanggan? Akan saya carikan jika anda mau, Tuan." Ucap petugas satpam tersebut.

"Terimakasih. Aku akan menunggu disini untuk seorang pelanggan."

Petugas satpam tersebut akhirnya meninggalkan Jimin selama 30 menit lebih dan kemudian kembali lagi.

"Seorang pelanggan akan membayar paling tinggi 5 jt, jika anda sama sekali belum terpakai."

"Yang paling tinggi?" Tanya Jimin dengan raut terkejut yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Bisakah kau mencari yang lebih tinggi?"

Petugas satpam itu mengangguk dan kembali meninggalkan Jimin untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Saya dapatkan yang paling tinggi 6jt. Bagaimana?" Ucap petugas satpam tersebut.

"Tidak adakah yang lebih tinggi lagi?"

"Tuan, ini harga yang sudah sangat pantas untuk anda karena tak mudah mencari seseorang yang ingin membeli seorang pria."

"Saya ingin tawaran tertinggi." Jawab Jimin, tanpa peduli dengan celoteh petugas satpam itu.

Petugas satpam itu terdiam. Namun tidak kehilangan semangat.

"Baiklah, saya akan carikan tamu lainnya. Tapi sebaiknya anda ikut saya. Tolong kancing baju anda disingkapkan sedikit. Agar ada sesuatu yang memancing mata orang untuk membeli." Kata petugas satpam itu dengan agak kesal.

Jimin tak peduli dengan saran petugas satpam itu tapi tetap mengikuti langkah petugas satpam itu memasuki lift dan menuju ke arah salah satu pintu. Pintu kamar hotel itu terbuka. Dari dalam nampak pria bule agak berumur tersenyum menatap mereka berdua.

"Ini yang saya maksud, Tuan. Apakah Tuan berminat?" Kata petugas satpam itu dengan sopan.

Pria bule itu menatap dengan seksama ke sekujur tubuh Jimin.

"Berapa?" Tanya pria bule itu kepada Jimin.

"Setinggi-tingginya." Jawab Jimin dengan tegas.

"Berapa harga tertinggi yang sudah ditawar orang?" Kata pria bule itu kepada sang petugas satpam.

"6jt, Tuan."

"Kalau begitu saya berani dengan harga 7jt untuk semalam."

Jimin terdiam. Petugas satpam itu memandang ke arah Jimim dan berharap ada jawaban bagus darinya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya pria bule itu.

"Saya ingin lebih tinggi lagi." Kata Jimin. Petugas satpam itu tersenyum kecut.

"Bawa pergi dia dari sini." Kata pria bule itu kepada petugas satpam sambil menutup pintu kamar dengan keras.

"Tuan, anda telah membuat saya kesal. Apakah anda benar benar ingin menjual?"

"Tentu!"

"Kalau begitu mengapa anda menolak harga tertinggi itu?"

"Saya minta yang lebih tinggi lagi."

Petugas satpam itu menghela napas panjang. Seakan menahan emosi. Dia pun tak ingin kesempatan ini hilang. Dicobanya untuk tetap membuat pria manis itu merasa nyaman bersamanya.

"Kalau begitu, kamu tunggu di tempat tadi saja, ya. Saya akan mencoba mencari penawar yang lainnya."

Di lobi hotel, petugas satpam itu berusaha memandang satu per satu pria yang ada. Berusaha mencari langganan yang biasa memesan seseorang untuk diajak one-night-stand melaluinya.

Sudah sekian lama, tak ada yang nampak dikenalnya. Namun, tak begitu jauh dari hadapannya ada seorang pria yang sedang berbicara lewat telepon genggamnya.

"Bukankah kemarin aku sudah kasih kamu uang 25jt. Apakah itu tidak cukup?"

Terdengar suara bass pria itu berbicara.Wajah pria itu nampak masam seketika.

"Datanglah kemari. Aku tunggu. Aku kangen kamu. Kan sudah seminggu lebih kita engga ketemu, ya sayang?"

Kini petugas satpam itu tahu, bahwa pria itu sedang berbicara dengan kekasihnya. Kemudian, dilihatnya, pria itu menutup teleponnya. Ada kekesalan di wajah pria itu. Dengan tenang, petugas satpam itu berkata kepada Pria itu.

"Tuan, apakah anda butuh seseorang?"

Pria itu menatap sekilas kearah petugas satpam dan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ada seseorang yang duduk disana."

Petugas satpam itu menujuk kearah Jimin. Petugas satpam itu tak kehilangan akal untuk memanfaatkan peluang ini.

"Dia bisa dikatakan masih perawan."

Pria itu mendekati petugas satpam itu. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak setengah meter.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Benar, Tuan."

"Kalau begitu kenalkan saya dengan padanya."

"Dengan senang hati. Tapi, Tuan. Pria itu minta harga setinggi-tingginya."

"Saya tidak peduli."

Pria itu menjawab dengan tegas. Pria itu menyalami hangat wajah Jimin saat berjalan mendekatinya.

"Bapak ini siap membayar berapapun yang kamu minta. Nah, sekarang seriuslah." Kata petugas satpam itu dengan nada kesal.

"Mari kita bicara di kamar saja." Kata pria itu sambil menyisipkan uang kepada petugas satpam itu. Jimin mengikuti pria itu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Bolehkah saya tau nama anda?" Ucap pria tersebut.

"Park Jimin. Dan anda, Tuan?"

"Kim Taehyung."

Baru saja pintu lift terbuka dan nampaklah pria bermata sipit yang tadi bertemu dengan Jimin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Min Yoongi.

"Mengapa kau masih disini?" Tanya Yoongi pada Jimin saat keluar dari lift dan menahan Jimin agar tak masuk ke dalam lift.

"Aku sedang ingin melayani pelangganku, Tuan."

Kemudian Yoongi pun menatap pria yang sedang menggenggam tangan Jimin.

"Kim Taehyung." Panggil Yoongi dengan tegas.

"Tinggalkan pria ini sebelum kau benar-benar berada dalam masalah besar." Lanjut Yoongi.

Taehyung segera masuk ke dalam lift dengan raut wajah kesal. Seandainya Yoongi bukanlah kakak iparnya, sudah pasti akan terjadi perebutan di tempat elit ini.

"Ikut aku." Ucap Yoongi dan mulai menarik tangan Jimin.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah parkiran dan segera menaiki mobil mewah Yoongi yang kemudian berjalan memasuki daerah kawasan perumahan elit.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan yang menutut Jimin merupakan rumah termahal di kawasan ini.

Yoongi segera turun dari mobil dan disusul Jimin. Mereka memasuki rumah besar nan indah tersebut.

"Apakah ini rumah anda, Tuan?" Tanya Jimin terkagum-kagum melihat lukisan-lukisan yang ada di dalam rumah tersebut.

"Panggil aku Yoongi atau akan ku paksa kau memanggilku daddy, oppa, atau mungkin master."

Seketika Jimin terdiam dan menatap Yoongi yang ternyata sudah menatapnya terlebih dahulu dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Beritahu berapa harga yang kamu minta." Ucap Yoongi.

Dari situ Jimin menyadari Yoongi bukanlah orang yang suka berbasa-basi atau bertele-tele.

"Seharga untuk kesembuhan ibu saya."

"Maksud kamu?"

Entah mengapa aura mendominasi dari Yoongi hilang seketika.

"Saya ingin menjual satu-satunya harta dan kehormatan saya untuk kesembuhan ibu saya."

"Hanya itu?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu menikahlah denganku. Dan aku tak menerima penolakan sedikitpun."

Jimin terkejut. Sangat-sangat terkejut.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tak suka hubungan di luar nikah dan kamu satu-satunya orang yang membuatku ingin segera menodaimu namun setelah tadi mengetahui segalanya tentangmu dari sekretarisku dan juga dari dirimu sendiri. Maka, aku ingin menikahimu."

Jimin seketika mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia sangat terkejut akan hal ini.

Sebelumnya ia hanya berpikir mungkin saja ia akan menjadi orang murahan selama-lamanya, namun ia malah dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

"Ayo, kita pergi!" Ucap Yoongi.

"K-kemana?" Tanya Jimin sedikit tersedu.

"Ke tempat Ibumu berada untuk membayar pengobatan sekaligus meminta ijin untuk membawa anaknya."

Jimin pun tersipu malu dengan kata-kata Yoongi dan berjalan mendekati Yoongi.

"Apa yang menarik dariku?" Tanya Jimin sedikit ambigu namun Yoongi dapat mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Jimin tersebut.

"Karena kau berani. Berani melakukan hal yang gila untuk orang yang kau sayangi. Aku terlalu sering dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang selalu memeras tanpa ada hentinya. Sekali aku memberi maka mereka akan selalu meminta. Tapi hari ini, aku bertemu seseorang yang rela memberikan apapun untuk keselamatan seseorang."

"Dan aku mencintaimu. Cinta pada pandang pertama yang sering ku ejek-ejek sesuatu hal yang sangat tak masuk akal. Namun sekarang aku mengerti bahwa cinta tak peduli akan apa yang di terima akal melainkan perasaan." Sambung Yoongi.

"A-aku akan berusaha mencintaimu."

"Aku akan membantumu dengan senang hati."

Yoongi pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jimin dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Ciuman ini bukanlah ciuman berlandasi nafsu namun penuh akan cinta. Cinta yang sedang berbunga-bunga.

 **TBC.** **(NC BAKAL NYUSUL KALAU ADA WAKTU)**


End file.
